Cuddle Me Up
by PinkSunglassesAndUndershirts
Summary: A collection of drabbles, mostly fluffy. Prompts accepted and encouraged. Enjoy!
1. Christmas Indulgence

_**A/N: Hello! So this is just going to be a collection of drabbles, the title [Cuddle me up] is sorta from Ed Sheeran's song 'Kiss Me', it's also my tumblr url (cuddlemeup) and it's what most of these drabbles are going to me, fluffy fluffy fluffy. And smut, if I ever get the courage to write that. **_

_**So without further ado, I bring you the first drabble. The prompt is: "**__**Blaine getting cuddly!drunk with Kurt after having one or two liquor chocolates."**_

* * *

><p>Kurt rocked up onto the balls of his feet before dropping down and sighing loudly, his breath visible in the chilly weather. He was fighting the urge to just barge into his boyfriend's house; the only thing really stopping him was the fear of walking in on Mr. Anderson and receiving a withering glare in return. Instead, Kurt mustered up enough patience to knock again.<p>

He had waited, rather patiently mind you, for all of twelve more seconds before he heard movement coming from inside. There was a muffled thud and loud giggling before a voice he recognized as his boyfriend called out, "_I'm okay!_".

Rolling his eyes, Kurt abandoned his manners and let himself in only to be greeted with the sight of Blaine, sprawled across the rug in the entrance, giggling as he rubbed his elbow. "Blaine?"

The boy in question looked up from where he had pushed himself into a seated position, his eyes widening as he recognized his boyfriend, his face breaking into a wide grin. "Kurt! You're here. _Kurt._ Hi!"

Kurt, who had been in the process of toeing off his shoes, paused to quirk an eyebrow. "Blaine. Yeah, hi. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm great, everything's _awesome _Kurt. You're here, hi!"

Kurt shook off his coat but before he could put it anywhere, Blaine had gotten to his feet and wobbled over to him, tripping over his own feet and falling forward, right onto Kurt. The taller boy stumbled slightly under the weight but managed to stop his knees from buckling as he slung his arms around his boyfriend's waist holding him up, Blaine draped his own arms around Kurt's neck, burying his face into the soft, pale skin there. There was a slight pause before Blaine broke it with a loud giggle, placing an open mouthed kiss to the skin behind Kurt's ear and earning a shiver in response. "You're my favorite, Kurt. My absolute favorite."

Kurt's confused expression softened slightly and he made to pull away from Blaine but Blaine clung on tighter and Kurt had no choice but to inhale deeply, breathing in his boyfriend because, really, how could he not when his nose was practically buried in Blaine's soft curls?

It must have been a whole minute later that Blaine finally loosening his grip enough to lean back and press his lips insistently against Kurts'. Almost immediately he was thrusting his tongue enthusiastically into Kurt's mouth, tangling it with Kurt's own tongue. Slightly taken aback, though not at all disappointed, Kurt kissed his boyfriend back with as much enthusiasm; he even tightened his grip on Blaine's waist, successively pulling the shorter boy flush against him.

They had barely been kissing for a couple of seconds when Kurt tasted alcohol laced heavily with chocolate and he pulled back from Blaine abruptly. Blaine whimpered slightly and made to chase Kurt's lip but Kurt stopped him with hand on his chest, both of his eyebrows raised. "Have you been drinking?"

Blaine's eyes flew wide open. He was the picture of innocence; wide bright eyes, rimmed with dark lashes, flushed cheeks and parted lips. "No! No Kurt, I swear." He shook his head hurriedly, taking a step back from Kurt. "You hate it when I drink. I didn't, I promise, I didn't d-"

"Okay, okay. Shh, hey, I believe you. Calm down." Kurt murmured, stepping back towards Blaine and placing a soothing kiss on his lips. "You didn't drink. But you're all…woozy. And you _reek_ of alcohol. And chocolate."

"Oh! Chocolate!" And just like that, the worried expression was replaced by an excited one; Blaine bounced on his toes for a second. "Kurt, you _have _to try these chocolates my parents got for Christmas. They're absolutely amazing. I mean, they were a little bitter at first and they sort of burned my throat but oh my _God_, they are addicting." And he moaned. He quite literally moaned longingly, Kurt could do nothing but stare open mouthed as his boyfriend dragged him into the living room, plopping down onto the couch and pulling Kurt with him. Blaine reached for the box of chocolates and placed it in his lap and when Kurt glanced into it, he noticed that most of the contents were missing. As Blaine popped another chocolate in his mouth, Kurt picked up the lid, scanning it quickly only to let out a noise of exclamation.

"Blaine! Spit that out! These are _liquor_ chocolates. Jeez. How many have you had?"

Blaine, who upon hearing that his boyfriend wanted him to get rid of the chocolate, squirmed away and accidentally fell off the couch. He giggled loudly again and shrugged up at Kurt. "I don't know. Like five?" He said holding up eight fingers.

Kurt groaned and dropped his head back. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked exasperatedly.

Blaine picked himself off the floor, wobbled precariously on his feet before dropping back down onto the sofa and crawling onto his boyfriends lap. He slung his arms around Kurt's neck and peppered kisses along the skin there. "Love me. Love me forever and ever and ever."

Kurt couldn't keep his lips from tugging into a smile. He straightened up to hold Blaine's gaze, one of his hands reaching up to cradle his cheek and Blaine nuzzled into it affectionately. "But I already love you forever and ever."

"Promise?"

Kurt nodded and leaned forward to press his lips to Blaine's. "Promise." He murmured softly, feeling Blaine's answering smile against his own lips.

"Kurt?"

"Mhmm."

"Will you buy me a puppy?"

"No."

"Will you buy me a bunny?"

"Maybe."

"Cool." Blaine whispered, pressing his mouth to the corner of Kurt's mouth before moving to leave a trail of kisses down his cheek, jaw and neck, finally settling against Kurt's chest and breathing deeply. "I'm tired."

"Then sleep."

"We were supposed to hang out."

"We can do that when you wake up."

"Okay," Blaine said softly, nestling into Kurt comfortable and closing his eyes. "Hey. Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Do you live on a chicken farm?"

"_What_? No Blaine, I don't."

_"Because you're really good at raising cock."_

_"_Oh my _God._ Go to sleep."

"Mkay. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As always, reviews are love. And prompts are encouraged, either leave them in the review or in my tumblr ask. Lots of love!**_


	2. New Years Ever

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the prompts, I started working on them. In the mean time, have something I've had on my computer since January :) **_

* * *

><p>"Oh God."<p>

Blaine tore his attention away from the task at hand (sucking a bruise onto the soft expanse of skin behind Kurt's ear, thank God for scarf season) at his boyfriend's worried voice. He had been aiming for a different tone of _"Oh God" _but before he could pout in protest, he caught sight of what exactly Kurt was looking at and had to suppress a snort. Puck was standing on the Hummel-Hudson couch, topless. His shirt was tied around his head and Tina was using a carrot stick to draw on his chest with cocktail dip. She was giggling wildly while Puck swayed, both of his arm thrown over his head, one hand curled around a red plastic cup.

The New Years Ever part at the Hummel-Hudson house had been a success so far. Blaine never found out how exactly Kurt had managed to convince Burt to not only let them host a party, but allow them the house to themselves as well; Blaine suspected Kurt had shed a few tears, pulled a couple of strings with Carol, and bribed his father. Th second Burt and Carol had pulled out of the driveway, members of New Directions had pulled in, all of them excited to kick off the new year together for possibly the last time.

It was around the time that Kurt started loudly complaining that no one was eating his healthy carrot sticks (the chips and dips and pizza that Finn set out had been devoured a long time ago) and "did they all want to start the new year with heart disease" that Blaine had pulled Kurt onto his lap in an armchair to distract him.

"Oh God. His feet are on the couch. Oh God, she's going to drip that everywhere, no no n-", Kurt made to get off of Blaine's lap but Blaine tightened the grip around his waist.

"Kurt."

"Blaine, no he's going to iruin/i the couch with his stupid elephant feet I have to-"

"Kurt, come on." Blaine craned his neck to place an open mouthed kiss at Kurt's jaw. "Relax. I promise to help you clean up tomorrow. Please."

At a slighter harsher kiss, Kurt sighed and grudgingly relaxed, turning his head to press his forehead against Blaine's. He nodded, pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's mouth. "Okay."

Blaine beamed up Kurt, squeezing his waist once.

_"ONE MINUTE TO MIDNIGHT! BALL'S GOING TO DROP BITCHES. WOOOOO!"_

Kurt winced at Puck's voice but to his credit, he didn't budge from Blaine's lap. Blaine bit his lip, trying to suppress his laughter, and reached up to cup Kurt's face, his thumbs sweeping at Kurt's smooth cheekbones. Kurt gripped his hands around Blaine's wrists, thumbing over the pulse points. "Love you." Kurt mouthed cheekily.

"Love you more." Blaine mouthed back, his gaze flicking down to Kurt's mouth.

_"TEN SECONDS!"_

"Ten." Kurt murmured.

"Nine." Blaine replied.

"Eight"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five"

"Fo-mpphhh," Kurt was cut off as Blaine surged up to capture his mouth in a heated kiss, pulling Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it harshly. Blaine only pulled back when the whole room erupted in loud cheers as everyone crowded around the TV to watch the ball and wish each other a happy new year.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, attempting to look stern but the effect was lost considering he was grinning widely, both his cheeks blushed.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Kurt shook his head, laughing slightly as he leaned back down to kiss his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Reviews are much appreciated. Prompts are encouraged. Love you loads!**_


	3. Lilacs

**_A/N: So this is my first smut piece ever, the prompt was 'Field of Lilacs', let me know what you think!_**

* * *

><p>"Kurt."<p>

Kurt ignored Blaine's attempt to get his attention and continued mouthing softly at his boyfriend's neck; he pressed open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, licked lightly over his pulse point and nuzzled his cheek before sucking Blaine's lower lip into his mouth and nipping at it. Blaine writhed and squirmed under him already way too wound up; Kurt had been teasing him for what felt like hours.

Blaine groaned as Kurt's hands finally slid under his shirt to grip his hips tightly, fingers digging into the flesh.

"Mphh-_ Kurt_." Blaine gasped, tearing his mouth away to pant harshly as Kurt shamelessly rutted against his thigh. "We- we have a long –_ah, _long drive back-_fuck._"

Kurt paused the bruising kisses to Blaine's neck to push himself onto his palms one on either side of his boyfriend's head, dragging his body over Blaine's and slotting their hips together; Blaine reached out, clenching his fingers in the soft fabric of the blanket they were sprawled on and whimpered as Kurt paused his hips.

"Blaine." Kurt started and Blaine was comforted by the slight hitch he caught in it. "While I've rather enjoyed our admittedly innocent date, I'm _very_ close to crossing another item off my bucket list so I'm going to kindly ask you to shut up so I can blow you."

Blaine moaned loudly and it tapered off into a gasp as Kurt ground his hips down harshly. "I- _ah,_ hadn't been thinking about your –_fuck Kurt oh god-_ bucket list when I brought you here."

Kurt laughed, gripped the hem of Blaine's shirt and practically manhandled it off of him before leaning down to kiss a trail up Blaine's chest and to the side of his neck. "Blaine Anderson that is total _bullshit._" Kurt murmured into Blaine's ear, sucking his earlobe between his lips before releasing it to blow softly against it; Blaine shuddered. "You were totally planning on having sexual relations with me in this field of lilacs."

"I distinctly _mm_-remember something about T-Taylor Lautner, _Kuuuurt_." Blaine arched off the floor slightly as Kurt latched his lips onto his left nipple, swirling his tongue around it, his right hand teasing at Blaine's other nipple.

Kurt kissed his way up Blaine's chest before reclaiming his mouth. "I've renegotiated." He murmured against Blaine's lips, sliding his hand down his boyfriend's side and around to rest it against Blaine's lower. There was a spot Blaine had, on the right side of his lower back, just above enticingly carved dimples, that when scratched at left Blaine totally at Kurt's mercy. And Kurt was an expert at finding it at first try.

Sure enough, as soon as Kurt dragged his fingernails over that spot _justthereohmygod_ and thrust his tongue into the hollow between Blaine's collarbones, Blaine's hips bucked up harshly and both boys moaned loudly.

"Kurt, _please_." Blaine panted; his eyes screwed shut, head thrown back. Kurt nipped at his jaw softly, his hands working on unbuttoning Blaine's pants and pushing them down. He gave up when they were at mid-thigh, pulling the boxers down as well; Blaine's cock, long and hard and already leaking, bounced out.

Kurt moved down Blaine's body, stopping to nip and lick occasionally before finally reaching down and wrapping his lips around the head of Blaine's cock and sucking till his cheeks hollowed out. Blaine fisted his hands more firmly in the blanket, his thighs trembling as he suppressed the urge to thrust up into the warm _tight_ heat of Kurt's mouth. Kurt seemed to be able to sense this and draped an arm across Blaine's hips, keeping him firmly in place as he sank down, down, _down_ to take as much of Blaine into his mouth as he could, gripping the rest in his hand tightly.

Kurt hummed lightly causing Blaine to keen and writhe under him before he sucked again, moving upwards, his hand following his mouth, twisting his head to the side lightly just under the head of Blaine's cock, before sinking back down. He set up a rhythm bobbing his head and twisting his hand, stroking and sucking at Blaine's cock and speeding up the pace till all that he could get out of Blaine were broken off moans and a gasped stream of _'fuck'_ and _'Kurt'._

When Blaine reached down to tug at Kurt's hair, Kurt knew he was close. He extended his hand to drag his nails over the spot on Blaine's back harshly and hollowed his cheeks around his cock again, swirling his tongue around the head. Blaine bit his bottom lip as he moaned and came down Kurt's throat with Kurt stroking him through it and swallowing around his cock till Blaine came down from his climax high.

Kurt pulled off, pressed a kiss to each of Blaine's hip bones and crawled up his boyfriend's chest to curl up at his side, tucking his face into Blaine's neck.

"Mmm. _So_ much better than Taylor Lautner." He murmured, grinning as Blaine laughed loud and loose and limp under him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews for this would be more than appreciated. Also, check out my tumblr for a Darren Criss **giveaway that I know some of you would be interested in.**_


	4. Prom 2013

"I'm not going to Prom." Blaine said into the phone in lieu of greeting. He could practically hear Cooper roll his eyes on the other end.

"Hello to you too, B. I've been great, thanks for asking."

"Hi Cooper, how have you been? That's great. I'm not going to prom." Blaine deadpanned, flopping onto his back across his bed and sighing dejectedly.

[[MORE]]"First things first. Get off the bed you're wrinkling your suit, you've been dating Kurt for almost two years now how do you still pull shit like that?"

"How did you even know?" Blaine muttered, scowling as he pushed himself into a seated position at the edge of the bed, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"It's cute how you think I can't tell you're being ridiculous melodramatic even over the phone."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Now what is this about not going to Prom?"

"It's pretty simple Coop. I'm not going." Blaine said, reaching up to pat at his hair. He felt ridiculous, like something out of a bad romantic comedy; the plan was to go to prom with Tina because both of their boyfriends were out of town and frankly, he really liked the girl. And then Mike had shown up to surprise her and of course they had both insisted that he joined them and Blaine had half heartedly agreed because he didn't want to miss his _senior prom_. Except that now, he didn't want to go. No, scratch that; he didn't want to go without _Kurt_ and he definitely didn't want to go as a third wheel.

"Stop being so ridiculous, if you miss your senior prom you're going to regret it forever. You're already dressed up you might as well go and make the best of it. You know Kurt would want you to."

"Coop. It doesn't feel right going without him. I just- I can't. Not alone. Not after the last two dances."

"Blaine."

"I'm sorry. I know, I know. Courage and all that jazz."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going."

"Listen, you have to. Just- Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Blaine replied frustrated. "This has nothing to do with trusting _you_ this is about not trusting _them._"

"Blaine. Just trust me, don't give up, everything's going to be okay. _Trust me._"

"Cooper, what are talking about?"

"Just. Don't change out of your suit. Go- go wash your hands and like, drink some water. It's going to be fine."

"You're planning something. What did you do? What do you know?" Blaine had gotten to his feet now except he didn't really know where to go; Cooper was miles away, he was in California but Blaine wanted nothing more than to see his face because Cooper could never lie to Blaine's face.

"Nothing. I have to go, everything's going to be fine, bye!"

"_Cooper!_" But it was too late, he had already hung up. Blaine sighed loudly, scrubbing a hand roughly down his face. "Drink some water. Seriously." He muttered to himself as he exited his room and made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

He had barely stepped into the kitchen when the doorbell rang and he doubled back for it impatiently, still irritated at his brother. Blaine swung the door open, half expecting it to be Cooper and instead was greeted to the sight of Kurt.

Kurt who was supposed to be in New York. Kurt who he hadn't seen in weeks. Kurt who he spent every second of every day thinking of. Kurt who was beaming widely with a bouquet of daisies in his hand. Kurt who was wearing a matching suit and boutonniere (red this year, it was supposed to match Tina's dress). Kurt who said he wouldn't be able to come back to Lima till Blaine's graduation. Kurt the love of his life.

Kurt.

"_Kurt._" Blaine, who had been gaping at his boyfriend silently for a whole minute, sprung into action, flinging himself at Kurt and wrapping his arms tightly around him, his face buried in Kurt's neck. "Oh my God. Kurt. Oh my _God_. You're here."

He was here and he was solid and he was real and he smelled like Kurt and flowers and hope and everything good in the world and he was laughing lightly and hugging Blaine back. "Hey. _Hey._ Blaine, darling, our suits." But it was half hearted because Kurt didn't want to let go either.

Blaine was the first to let go, reaching up to cup Kurt's face softly and catch his gaze. Kurt beamed at him, nuzzling his cheek into Blaine's hand and reaching up with one hand to grip at Blaine's wrist, his other hand still clutching the flowers.

"What're you doing here?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"It's prom. You didn't think I was going to let you go to your senior prom alone, did you?"

Blaine was back on him in a second, tugging him close and pressing his lips insistently against Kurt's; over and over and over again. He only pulled back when he was breathless and flushed. "How? You said not until graduation."

Kurt laughed again, swooping in to press another brief kiss to Blaine's lips before gripping his hand and leading him inside. Kurt nudged the door closed, placed the flowers on the table in the entrance and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, tugging him closer.

"I know. That was the plan. But I was working on this as well, it seemed pretty impossible and I didn't want to get your hopes up but it worked and I'm here and I'm your date and I'm taking you to prom."

"Kurt." Blaine was so close to tears that Kurt could do nothing but pull him in for a kiss that promptly intensified. Blaine gripped the lapels of Kurt's suit and Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's hips, pressing hot and close and devouring his mouth till Blaine whined needily. "_Kurt_. I love you."

"I love you too. And I missed you."

"God so much. I missed you so much." Blaine murmured pressing kisses to any part of Kurt's face he could reach. "Screw prom let's just stay in."

Kurt laughed; it was amazing that Blaine could still get him to blush profusely. He brushed his lips against Blaine's forehead, reaching up to steady his face and catch his gaze. Kurt licked his lips, his eyes traveling down involuntary to stare hungrily at Blaine's plump, kiss swollen lips.

"Later. Prom and then we come back. Prom and then cuddling and kissing and sex. Lots and lots of sex. But first prom."


	5. Prom 2012

**A/N: I'm working on your prompts, I promise. (Thank you so much for prompting.) But this is a short dribbled inspired by the newly released prom pictures and I thought I'd share it with you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hi Mr. Hum-<em>Burt.<em> "

"Hey kid. You all ready?" Burt asked as he stepped back to let Blaine, clad in a simple black suit and his trademark bow tie, to step into the house.

"Yes sir." Blaine said, beaming widely and bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

"You sure you have enough hair gel in there?" Burt asked wryly, his gaze drawn to Blaine's _shiny, very flat_ head of hair.

"Too much?" Blaine grimaced reaching up to pat the side of his head self consciously. Burt shrugged and fiddled with the baseball cap on his head. "What do I know?" He replied gruffly, pointing Blaine towards the stairs. "You want to go up and remind Kurt that he may want to hurry up or he'll miss his very last prom?"

"Sure. We'll be right down." Blaine called out over his shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time to get to Kurt's room.

He tapped lightly at the door before pushing it open and stepping inside shutting it lightly behind him. "Kurt? We should probably leave soon, love." Kurt made a noise of affirmation from somewhere within his walk-in closet and Blaine took that as a sign to get comfortable on the bed. Not too comfortable though because _'wrinkles, Blaine!'._

"Okay!" Kurt said a couple of minutes later as he emerged from the closet and circled the bed to stand in Blaine's line of vision. He twirled quickly, the flaps of his open vest fluttering slightly, one hand steading his top hat. "What do you think?"

"I-" Blaine gaped slightly, his gaze roaming Kurt's body thoroughly. Twice. "I… Is that how you're going to prom?"

It was almost comical how quickly Kurt's face fell, his smile replaced with the bitchiest face that could possibly be conjured in 0.01 seconds. "You don't like it."

"No!" Blaine almost yelled, instantly at his feet. "No. No _no_ God no Kurt. I mean yes! I like it. I love it. Of course I love it. God you're ridiculous sometimes, you know that?"

Unimpressed, Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest and quirked an eyebrow at Blaine causing Blaine to grimace as he edged towards his boyfriend. Blaine timidly reached forward to settle his hands on Kurt's hips and took it as a good sign when Kurt didn't pull away. "How do you expect me to form coherent sentences when you look like that?"

Kurt relaxed slightly and allowed Blaine to tug him forward and bury his face in the expanse of neck Kurt's outfit showed off. "So much skin." He whispered into Kurt's smooth, pale complexion. Blaine slipped his hands inside the vest to grip at Kurt's sides through his loose, white shirt and started placing wet, open mouthed kisses along the exposed skin. He nosed his way into the crook where neck met shoulder and sucked lightly causing Kurt's breath to hitch.

"Blaine." It was a warning, almost rendered futile by the way his breathy voice was so clearly asking for more, but a warning nonetheless because '_bruises, Blaine!'. _

Blaine murmured a disgruntled affirmative and softened his kisses, choosing instead to flick his tongue out to press kitten licks across Kurt's neck and up the underside of his jaw before he mouthed his way to Kurt's earlobe, tugging it into his mouth gently and nibbling. Kurt whimpered, tilting his head so far back that his hat tumbled to the floor and Blaine took that as a sign that he could now press Kurt to the bedroom wall and crowd into his space, thrusting a leg between Kurt's thighs and reaching up to capture his lips in a heating kiss.

Kurt was already half hard and it took every last shred of self restraint he had not to manhandle Blaine onto his bed and tear his clothes off. Reluctantly, he pulled back from the kiss with a slight gasp, pressing his hand to Blaine's chest to stop him from chasing his lips earning him a pout. "We have to get to prom." Kurt murmured half heartedly just as his dad shouted up at them to hurry up.

Blaine sighed and nodded, stepping back to scoop up the top hat as Kurt straightened out his clothes. "So much skin." He whispered again wistfully as he followed Kurt out of the room.


	6. Right Side Up

**A/N: Got my hands on some really HQ photos of CC and this is what happened. No regrets. Just love. (Leave me some?)**

* * *

><p>"I am in <em>love<em> with the right side of your face." Blaine murmured softly as he craned his neck an extra inch forward to nuzzle his nose against Kurt's gently before pulling back to his previous position only to discover that both of Kurt's eyebrows had jumped up, quirked curiously at him.

Blaine blushed even as a wide grin spread across his face, his eyes crinkling. He averted his gaze downwards, his long lashes fanning and casting shadows across his rosy, blushing cheeks. "Sorry," he murmured as he bit back a smile, "that's really weird, I know."

Kurt hummed, encouraging Blaine to clarify but Blaine merely blushed again and shook his head briefly. Kurt shifted from where they were laying on their sides, legs tangled together as they murmured softly to each other, trading brief kisses, to prod at Blaine's side gently. "Tell me. Please?" He whispered, peeking up at Blaine from beneath his lashes with sparkling, blue eyes.

Blaine shook his head in resignation -he could never resist that look. "I- okay." He murmured gently, inching impossibly closer to Kurt. "I mean, your whole face is pretty much perfect" Kurt made a soft noise of disagreement that Blaine ignored "but, it's just, the right side is…there's just something- the freckle. You have tiny freckle on the right side of your bottom lip and it's the most endearingly adorable freckle ever."

Blaine was reaching up now his index finger extended and he brushed it lightly over the freckle. "Right there." He whispered leaning over again and replacing his finger with his lips. He pressed them off center, aiming for the freckle- once, twice, a third time before swiping his tongue against it gently and pulling off with a slight smile when Kurt's breath hitched.

"But also, you have a dimple on your right cheek. And it's not always there, but when you're really, genuinely happy and you smile _that _smile, and I swear, I fall in love with you all over again every time you do that Kurt, it pops out and it's more pronounced than the one on your left cheek. It's the most beautiful dimple ever and it's so hard not to lean over and kiss it, it kills me every damn time Kurt."

And while Blaine had been talking, a slow smile had spread across Kurt's lips a long with a blush on his cheeks, and sure enough the dimple cropped up and once again Blaine leaned forward, craning his neck to press his lips to the dimple. Kurt giggled beneath him and Blaine pressed a swift kiss to his lips as he was pulling back to rest against the pillow they were sharing.

"Also when we're lying in bed together and your hair falls out of it's hold, it always falls over the right side of your face and I love _love _running my fingers through it to push it off your forehead." And Blaine did just that, he carded his fingers through Kurt's bangs, smoothing them off his forehead before moving his hand to bury it in the soft locks at the back of Kurt's head, his thumb smoothing over Kurt's jaw line.

Blaine smiled at Kurt softly and tilting his head forwards once again to kiss his boyfriend. "I love everything about you Kurt Hummel but I think the right side of your face is my favorite," he whispered against Kurt's lips before nipping at the freckle there as Kurt giggled


	7. Courage

**A/N: I don't know where this came from but I'm obsessed with the idea so I indulged myself**. **Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Missed you."<p>

"I know me too."

"Missed you missed you God Kurt, I _missed _you."

Kurt laughed breathlessly tilting his head further back to grant Blaine access to more skin that he immediately assaulted with kisses, nipping at it occasionally and pressing tiny kitten licks with his tongue. Kurt reached up to grip Blaine's waist and squeezed tightly, his fingers digging in. Blaine, who had straddled Kurt to the bed the second they stumbled into the room, rolled his hips, grinding down and rubbing their still clothed, though fully hard, cocks together. Kurt moaned unabashedly, his mouth falling open as he panted harshly and reached over with fumbling and over excited fingers to start unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. "Blaine. _Blaine _off. Take it _off." _

It had been far too long since the last time they had seen each other. Seven weeks, the longest stretch yet. But school and college and glee club and Kurt's part time job and a cancelled train and family obligations did that sometimes. Seven weeks of Skyping and texting and emails and the occasional package sent across the county. Seven weeks of wanting Blaine so badly but having to settle for just his voice and grainy video chat and what his own imagination could conjure.

But Blaine was here now and so warm and so eager and Kurt just wanted him naked and spread out under him. Blaine, however, seemed to be more than happy to grind down onto Kurt and suck harsh bruised onto his collar bones.

"Blaine" whined Kurt, tugging at Blaine's hair and pulling him up to start forcing his shirt off. Blaine finally complied and together they managed to get him out of his clothes, leaving him in a pair of tight briefs in a deep aubergine color -Kurt's favorite pair. Blaine crawled back over to re-straddle Kurt, immediately working on getting his shirt and undershirt off and promptly running his palms down the exposed, flawless skin of Kurt's chest.

"God Kurt, I _missed you so much._"

Kurt arched wordlessly into Blaine's touch, his eyes squeezed shut. "I love you."

"I love you more." Blaine murmured into Kurt's chest as he leaned down to pepper the skin there with open mouthed kisses. He brushed over a nipple and heard Kurt inhale sharply. Smirking slightly, Blaine pressed the flat off his tongue against the nub of one nipple, reaching up to tweak the other between his fingers. Kurt gasped, his hips jerking upwards to rub against Blaine and Blaine started moving down, leaving a hot trail of kisses and nips. He had just managed to unbutton Kurt's pants and was started to shimmy them down when Kurt froze completely, his hands flying up to cover his face as he sighed loudly in and almost dejected manner.

Blaine blinked, confused. Slowly he pushed himself into a seated position, still straddling Kurt, hands hovering unsure over his boyfriend's crotch. He frowned, a crease of worry and hurt wrinkled his forehead. "Um. Kurt?"

"Sorry! Sorry. It's just. I sort of need to tell you something."

Blaine felt his stomach twist unpleasantly, his heart jumping to his throat making it hard to swallow. His mind was busy conjuring up a string of worst case scenarios; he could feel his hands started to tremble. Numbly, he climbed off of Kurt, consciously aware of his now awkward boner. "I- okay?"

Kurt peeked out from behind his hands, took one look at the hurt and dejection on Blaine's face, and scrambled into a seated position to crawl towards his boyfriend. "No. No honey, no. It's not- It's not bad necessarily." He cupped Blaine's face and pulled him in for a quick kiss trying to set his mind at ease. "It's just that - I should have told you sooner. It was an implosive decision and something I should have talked to you about but then I had already gone through with it and I didn't know how to bring it up."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah okay. One sec." Kurt took a deep breath to steady himself before reaching down to continue the job of shimmying out of his pants. He kicked them off, pushing them off the bed, before settling back against the pillows and spreading his legs slowly. His tight black briefs rode up his thighs, exposing the smooth pale skin that Blaine thought of when he was alone in bed at night missing his boyfriend. On the previously flawless skin of the inside of Kurt's left thigh was a tattoo. A tattoo that had certainly not been there the last time Blaine had seen Kurt.

"Oh my God."

"Are you upset? I'm sorry! I just- I don't know Blaine. I don't regret it, I really needed it and it's just, I love you and I missed you and I needed it _so _much."

"Kurt. Oh my _God. _Kurt you got a tattoo."

"I- do you hate it?"

Blaine was still gaping down at it, eyes wide. Slowly, he reached over to trace a finger over it. _Courage _tattooed in cursive onto the inside of Kurt's left thigh for the rest of his life. For the rest of _their_ lives. Courage.

"Is that- is it my hand writing?"

"Yeah. From the letter you sent last Christmas."

It was perfect.

"It's perfect." Blaine murmured softly. "You're perfect."

Kurt whimpered, throwing himself onto his back and heaving a sigh of relief. Blaine smoothed his palms down Kurt's side, over his hips, down to his thighs before leaning over to nuzzle against the crease of his thigh through the boxers. He brushed his lips against the tattoo before swiping his tongue against it, Kurt moaned loudly and tugged at his hair impatiently. Blaine exhaled a puff of laughter and Kurt's hips twitched up.

"Pushy." He murmured, gripping the waist band of Kurt's boxers and pulling them off swiftly. He leaned back down to press his lips to the tattoo again in a series of open mouth kisses that left Kurt's thighs trembling.

"_Blaine._"

"Mhhmm."

"Come on."

"Shh. I'm busy." Blaine replied, pushing the flat of his tongue against the tattoo and nipping at it softly. Kurt arched upwards again.

"Blaine that tattoo is going to be there forever, suck my dick _please._"

Blaine laughed softly into the crease of Kurt's thigh before mouthing his way towards Kurt's cock. "Yes sir.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's a nice little image I photoshopped and posted on my Tumblr to accompany this fic. cuddlemeup(.)tumblr(.)com/tagged/my+fic**


	8. First Date

**A/N: Okay, so a _long_ time ago, AprilShowers87 requested Kurt and Blaine's first date. And here it is! Enjoy, leave prompts! 3**

* * *

><p>"So. For Saturday night, I was thinking we could watch 'When Harry Met Sally', you know, for obvious reasons, I know we said we'd watch a m-"<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt interrupted, clutching his phone tightly to his ear and twisting his fingers in the soft fabric of his sheets. He heard Blaine exhale through the phone and bit his lip nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Could we maybe not do a movie this Saturday?" Kurt replied hesitantly.

"Oh. Uh yeah. Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed, it's just- I didn't- sorry. I- yeah. We, we don't have to if you, you know, have plans." Blaine was stumbling over his words, it was a nice change from the usual dapper, calmness he portrayed and Kurt found it incredibly endearing.

In fact, his feelings for Blaine seemed to have multiplied tenfold since _the kiss_ a couple of hours ago. The second, third and fourth kiss also played a part, not to mention the hour they spent kissing till Kurt lost count and the two hour drive home that Kurt used to replay everything in his head.

A lot of it was overwhelming but he was sure of one thing; he wanted to go on a date with Blaine. A proper, honest to God date. Not just the casual dinners or lunches they had gone on before, not a movie as friends, not a trip to the bookstore in search of the latest Vogue. Kurt wanted a date.

"Blaine, relax, you know I love Saturday movie nights." For so long, Saturday movie nights were their nights; Kurt spent the whole week looking forward to them. He always came home for Friday night dinners and to spend the weekend in his own room as opposed to the dorm room he endured for the entire week and Blaine always came over on Saturday for a movie.

"But?" Blaine replied softly; he sounded tentative and Kurt wanted nothing more than to gather him in his arms and hug him.

"I just- I want to take you out on a date."

Kurt's request was met with silence and for a second he thought the call had disconnected. "Blaine?" He asked after glancing at his phone to see the call seconds ticking. "Do you…not want to go on a date with me?"

"No! No that's not it all. God, _of course, _ I want to go on a date with you I just… didn't think- I…Well, we sort of did this backwards so I didn't know what to expect."

"So you're going to let me take you out? On a proper date?"

"Kurt. I'd love it."

Kurt exhaled shakily, the tension in his body ebbing away slowly and he relaxed back against his pillows. "Okay, great. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Goodnight, Blaine."

"Sweet dreams, Kurt."

Kurt grinned as he ended the call, reaching for the nearest pillow and burying his face in it.

Kurt was fussing with his hair when there was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" He called out, eyes still trained on his reflection in the mirror as he prodded locks of hair into place. The door cracked open and Carole stuck her head past it.

"Should I set a place at the table for Blaine?"

Kurt tore his eyes away from his hair to catch Carole's eye in the mirror. "No, he's not coming tonight."

"What?" Carole said, her face falling. It was no secret that Carole had a soft spot for Blaine. "I made those cookies he likes so much!"

"We're going on a date." Kurt explained, averting his eyes back to his own reflection and biting back a smile.

"Oh, _Kurt._" The excitement was back in a flash. Carole swung the door open all the way and practically danced into his room, beaming widely. "That's wonderful, sweetheart."

Kurt could feel the blush creep up his collar and tint his cheeks pink; he had been rather terrible at hiding his blatant crush on Blain, Carole had dropped hints for weeks and he had stubbornly denied them all, insisting that they were friends.

"Well go on, you don't want to keep the boy waiting!" Carole said, nudging him slightly towards the door. Kurt laughed loudly and took one last look in the mirror to insure everything was in place before he picked up his jacket and turned to Carole. "I uh, did tell my dad but could you make sure he doesn't work himself up over it? It's terrible for his heart."

"Yes! _Go._ Have fun. Tell Blaine I say hi."

**Kurt- 7:59 PM**

Almost there! :)

**Blaine- 7:59 PM**

Don't text and drive! I'll be out in a sec. xxx

Kurt grinned as he dropped his phone back into the cup-holder and turned into Blaine's street. They both stayed in dorms at Dalton during the week but Kurt went home every weekend and Blaine chose depending on his mood, apparently this weekend he had wanted to be at home. But Blaine was usually the one coming over, in fact Kurt had yet to enter Blaine's house and only glimpsed it from the outside the couple of times he'd given Blaine a ride so remembering which house was his would be hard.

Unless Blaine was outside waiting for him. Which he was. As soon as Kurt spotted his boyfriend (holy _wow he had a boyfriend)_ his heart skipped a beat, a smile already stretching across his lips. It wasn't until he pulled up, Blaine now illuminated by his headlights, that the smile slid off Kurt's face. He switched the car to park and almost tumbled out in his haste to make it out before Blaine got in.

"What're you wearing?" Kurt asked, his arms crossed across his chest, eyebrows both quirked at Blaine.

Blaine, the literal representation of a deer caught in headlights (minus the being a deer part), looked down at his clothes self consciously. "Umm. My Dalton uniform?"

"Absolutely not. No. Blaine!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Kurt. But I didn't know what to wear and then I asked Wes and he said to be myself and he was with some of the other Warblers and Nick said that I'm most confident when I'm in my uniform and Thad said I looked good in the blazer and _Jeff_ said you only liked me _because _of the blazer and then Trent was going to say something but the phone died and I didn-"

"Blaine." Kurt said cutting off the Blaine's rather endearing ramble. Blaine had his gaze fixed on the floor, his hands patting down the front of the blazer nervously.

"I don't do this very often." He murmured, finally dragging his gaze up to lock eyes with Kurt. He gave a breathless, empty laugh. "I don't do this _at all_."

Kurt sighed softly, dropping his arms and treading slowly towards Blaine. He reached over to take Blaine's hands in his own, lacing their fingers together and squeezing softly. "Believe it or not, neither do I." Kurt said, catching Blaine's eyes and grinning slightly. "And although you look charmingly dapper in the blazer, I would like to go on our first official date in something that's a little more you."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt and nodded. "Okay. Give me a couple of minutes to change?"

"Absolutely."

And with a final squeeze of their interlaced fingers, Blaine turned to go back into his house only to be stopped when he was at the door by Kurt calling out to him. "And Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Pick a cute bow tie."

Not even the distance or the darkness could dim the blinding smile Kurt received.

"Fancy." Blaine remarked smoothly only to blush profusely moments later when Kurt pulled his chair out for him trying not to giggle when Blaine almost tripped over himself taking his seat.

The first time Kurt felt something nudge his foot, he ignored it.

The second time, the nudge was a bit more insistent and when Kurt looked up Blaine was still studying the menu closely though his cheeks were slightly pink, his eyelashes casting soft shadows across them. The edges of his eyes were crinkled up very slightly with the hint of a smile hidden by his menu.

Kurt grinned widely and turned back to his menu, nudging Blaine's foot back.

"This is the best pasta in the world."

Blaine laughed softly. "Yeah?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, spearing another piece of ravioli and slipping it into his mouth delicately. "_So _good." He murmured, closing his eyes and biting back a moan. "You have to try it."

Blaine shook his head politely. "I've got more than enough on my plate, thanks." He said, pointing at the pizza he had ordered.

"No Blaine, you will regret this for the rest of your life." Kurt insisted, spearing a piece for Blaine and holding it out to him.

And who the hell would look at Kurt, all hopeful smile and bright blue eyes and perfectly coiffed hair and the hint of white pasta sauce staining the edge of his mouth that Blaine was trying really hard not to lean over and lick off, and say no?

So he wrapped his lips around Kurt's offered fork and slipped the ravioli into his mouth, not bothering to stifle his moan as he chewed.

"Split a dessert with me."

"Absolutely not."

"Kurt, _please_."

"Blaine I'm completely stuffed I really can't."

"Please _please? _We'll get the cheesecake, I promise."

Kurt sighed in defeat. Blaine gave an adorable, full body wiggle of joy.

Kurt would let him think it was the cheesecake that convinced him. There was no need for Blaine to know just how much of a sucker Kurt was for his kicked puppy expression just yet.

"I'm not letting you pay." Blaine said, unwilling to relinquish his firm grip on the check booklet.

Kurt tugged on the other end insistingly. "Blaine, I asked _you_ on this date. I am paying."

"No you _drove_. Let me pay."

"Blaine, let go. I'm paying."

"Kurt." Blaine said, narrowing his eyes at Kurt from across the table, fingers white at the knuckles from his tight grip.

"Look, you'll pay next time, okay?"

And Blaine, caught completely by surprise at the prospect of another date, accidentally slackened his hold. Kurt immediately seized the booklet and tugged it towards him. "There's going to be another date?"

"Of course there is." Kurt scoffed, slipping his card in besides the check and waving down the waiter. "And you can pay then."

"What about the date after that?"

"We'll split it." Kurt answered with a shrug and a wide smile.

"Thank you for humoring me. I know we didn't really do this in order but I really enjoyed our first official date."

"Kurt thank _you. _It was perfect."

Kurt turned off the ignition and smiled brightly at Blaine. "Come on, I'll walk you to your door."

Blaine grinned and slipped out of the car and taking Kurt's outstretched hand and following him up the driveway and onto the porch. When they reached the front door, Kurt turned to Blaine, blue eyes twinkling brightly as they flitted across his boyfriend's face, drinking him in.

"A really good choice of bow tie." Kurt remarked, reaching up to straighten the purple bow tie, his hands resting against Blaine's chest longer than necessary and then sweeping quickly down his sides before Kurt shoved them into the pockets of his jacket. Blaine barely suppressed a shiver. He felt himself lean towards Kurt, his gaze flickering back and forth between soft red lips and brilliant blue eyes. "Good night, Blaine." Kurt murmured, grinning softly as he reached out to pull Blaine into his arms for a quick hug.

When he pulled back, Kurt flashed a parting smile and started turning away when Blaine's hand shot out and grabbed at his arm. "Yes?" He asked, turning back to Blaine and quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh. I- Aren't you going to kiss me?" Blaine asked, flustered and blushing, his gaze drifting once again to Kurt's lips hopefully.

"Do I look like someone who kisses on the first date?" Kurt asked, the corner of his moth lifting up in a smirk.

Blaine stared at Kurt. "What. Kurt we made out for an _hour_ yesterday."

"Yes well this is our first date and I don't kiss on the first date."

Blaine gaped slightly before shaking his head. "Okay. Um, what about second dates?"

"Perhaps."

"What're you doing for brunch tomorrow?" Blaine asked immediately.

Kurt laughed. The kind of laugh that left him pink cheeked and flushed, eyes crinkly. The laugh Blaine _adored _and he suddenly he didn't even care that he wasn't getting a goodnight kiss.

"_Goodnight _Blaine." Kurt said, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on Blaine's cheek leaving him with a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Call me when you get home?"

"Of course." Kurt answered, grinning over his shoulder at Blaine as he walked towards his car. Blaine watched his hips sway, thankful that Kurt was too far to hear the soft, strangled noise he made in the back of his throat.

**Blaine- 11:11 PM**

You're amazing xx

**Kurt- 11:11 PM**

You're not so bad yourself. Now go to bed, we have a brunch date tomorrow :)

**Blaine- 11:12 PM**

xxxXXXXX!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm also starting a 30 Days of Writing meme, basically a drabble a day. They won't all be posted here so if you're interested head on over to my Tumblr, they'll all be there. [cuddlemeup . tumblr . com]**


	9. Body shots

Blaine was mid-laugh, his head thrown back, his whole body swaying with it -well, most of the body swaying was an effect of the incredible amount of alcohol he had consumed- when there was a hand closing around his wrist, tugging him away from Sam's spot on impersonation of Coach Sue.

"Hey!" Blaine complained, his lower lip jutting out slightly. Sam was doing a really good job and Blaine had been thoroughly enjoying it. As it turns out, his kidnapper was Tina. A very loud, very drunk, very _giggly _Tina.

"Come onnn Blaine."

"Ow Tina when did you get so strong and where are we going?" He yelled over the loud music booming from Rachel's surround sound, he tried tugging his hand back to no avail. Tina was _strong. _

Tina ignored him, guiding him past Puck who was trying to convince Joe to drink from a cup he was thrusting under his nose, past Artie and Mike who were doing the robot completely off beat, past Quinn who was trying to heave a laughing Mercedes off the ground, before finally leading into the corner where Brittany, Sugar, Santana and Kurt were huddled. Blaine opened his mouth to ask what they were planning but before he could get anything out, Tina shoved him roughly, sending him spinning unceremoniously towards Kurt where he collided against his chest.

"Hi." Kurt murmured. His breath smelled heavily of tequila and his cheeks were flushed, eyes wide and glinting mischievously.

"Hi." Blaine replied breathlessly, blinking up slowly at Kurt. It had taken a while for Kurt to abandon his post as designated driver and they had been testing the effects of different alcohols on him; it made for some fun times and some not so fun times. Beer made Kurt bitter and angry, wine made him warm and cuddly, and tequila?

Tequila left him loose and mischievous and downright wild. He stopped worrying about consequences and restrictions, and in the privacy of either one of their bedrooms, Blaine had thoroughly enjoyed it. But in front of the whole glee club? Blaine could only see this going down hill. Especially if Santana and a drunk Tina had anything to do with it.

"Hi." Kurt repeated, batting his eyelashes down at Blaine which _fuck_ was so unfair because even straight up sober, Blaine wouldn't be able to deny that look anything. Let alone when he was completely tipsy. "I'm going to take a body shot off of you now because Sugar and Santana seem to think we're too vanilla."

Blaine's stomach swooped low in his belly, his mouth going completely dry and he struggled to swallow, remembering as an after thought to shut his mouth -it had sort of fallen open in shock. "I- I really don't think that's necessary Kurt."

But fuck if it wasn't sending tingles down his spine. Because while he didn't want to give away just how _not_ vanilla they were to a glee club infamously known for not keeping any secrets, he also would really really like Kurt to take a body shot off of him.

"Told you." Sugar declared. "He'd never go for it, Blaine's too pocket sized cute." She turned to smile widely at Blaine like being pocket sized and _adorable_ was something to be desired. That paired with a smug, knowing smile from Kurt, was all it took for Blaine to launch himself at Kurt, hands gripping fistfuls of his boyfriend's shirt and tugging him roughly towards him, immediately pressing their lips together.

Blaine made a show of turning it visibly dirty and Kurt made a surprised noise in the back of his throat when Blaine sucked his bottom lip harshly into his mouth and bit down on it. Kurt's hands reached down to grip at Blaine's hips tightly as he walked him back till Blaine was pressed against the table and lifted him onto it. Reluctantly, Kurt pulled away from the kiss and pushed at Blaine till he sprawled onto his back. He leaned down and tugged at Blaine's shirt, pushing it up till it was rucked up against his chest before taking the salt shaker from Santana.

Kurt bent back down and licked a broad strip across Blaine's taught stomach, drawing the skin there into his mouth to suck on it harshly; Blaine bit back a moan and arched into Kurt's mouth and when Kurt released the skin it was red and glistening. Satisfied, he shook salt onto it before thrusting the shaker and Brittany and taking the shot glass, filled the brim with tequila, out of her outstretched hand. "Ready?" He murmured coyly at Blaine who panted and threw his head back with a quiet whimper, he could feel Blaine's cock jerk against his jeans where Kurt's chest was pressed.

.

Grinning, Kurt leaned down to lick Blaine's abdomen clean of salt before throwing his head back and downing the shot of tequila in one go. He pushed away the lemon slice Tina was offering as a chaser and chose instead to surge up, capturing Blaine's mouth in a heated kiss and thrusting his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine moaned and sucked the taste of tequila off of Kurt's tongue.

"Fuck." Blaine exhaled sharply as he broke away, panting harshly to survey Kurt who looked as debauched as he felt. Kurt shot him one last mischievous look before reaching down to grab Blaine's hand, immediately tugging him up and towards the stairs ignoring Santana's "wanky!"


	10. Wake Up Call

**A/N: Just a little sweetness to brighten up your day.**

* * *

><p>"Mgghsh" Blaine murmurs softly, burying his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and draping a leg over one of Kurt's.<p>

Kurt exhales a puff of laughter, his warm breath ruffling the mussed up curls on the top of Blaine's head. "Good morning to you too." He curves his arms around Blaine, pulling him impossibly closer before leaning down to nudge his nose against the curls and inhale deeply.

Blaine hums and cranes his neck to kiss Kurt's cheek before curling back into Kurt and closing his eyes.

"Nope. Come on." Kurt mutters, squeezing Blaine's waist. "Get up, we have things to do, people to see."

"No." Blaine whines slightly, clambering over Kurt and slinging a leg over his waist till he's straddling him. He makes a slight pleased noise in the back of his throat and settles his weight on Kurt. Flushed together from hips to chest, Blaine buries his face back in Kurt's neck to hide his grin. "Five minutes."

Kurt rolls his eyes and smiles, settling his hands on Blaine's hips and squeezing again slightly. "Five minutes." He concedes, lips to Blaine's temple.


End file.
